1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method to determine usage rules for video content by buffer tracking.
2. Relevant Background
Video content protection is typically linked with usage rules that provide rules, such as: which channels the video content can be delivered on; restrictions on recording; restrictions on quality; as well other types of rules. As long as a video system supports a single video stream, the linkage between usage rules and video content is trivial.
However, when a video system is to support multiple video streams, mechanisms need to be provided to indicate which usage rules apply to which video output. In closed systems, where software applications are known and trusted (e.g., in a Set-Top-Box), then the software application that manages the video content can provide the linkage to usage rules in a secure fashion.
Conversely, in open systems, where a software application is not trusted, extra security needs to be provided. In particular, security should be provided at the hardware and/or driver level.